1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid pipe having a relatively small diameter of less than 20 mm and mounted in a vehicle, ships and other machines or apparatus to supply lubricant or air, and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 5 illustrates a conventional pipe assembly for feeding lubricant and its production method. As shown, a joint 11 includes a rectangular block 12 formed by forging process. The block 12 has a rear wall in its width direction to define a mounting surface 13 attached to a base. A through hole 15 extends between side walls of the block 12. A bore 15' extends perpendicular to and communicated with the through hole 15. The bore 15' terminates at the mounting surface 13 of the block 12. A pipe P' has one end fit into the through hole 15 of the joint and the other end closed by a rod-like plug. When a plurality of joints 11 are arranged one after another, discrete pipes P' are fit into opposite ends of the through hole 15 of each joint. A tapered threaded plug 16 is threaded into the outer end of the bore 15'. At least one one of the pipes P' and/or the rod-like plug are brazed to the through hole 15.
However, since the joint 11 is formed by forging process, and the through hole 15 extends between opposite side walls, the joint is rather large and heavy. The use of the threaded plug 16 and the threaded bore 15' requires cumbersome cutting operation. The joint 11 is thick as it is formed by forging, and the pipe P' and the rod-like plug are thin. As such, when these components are brazed to the through hole 10, the thick joint 11 is heated less than it should be, whereas the thin pipe P' is heated more than it should be. This is due to the difference in thickness or mass (heat capacity). Fitting of a plurality of pipes P' into opposite ends of each through hole is cumbersome and ineffective. This may cause leakage at a region where brazing is effected. Also, this presents a problem that the pitch between adjacent joints is inaccurate.